Verano inolvidable
by Maayaa
Summary: Lo único que quería era pasar mis vacaciones de una manera diferente. Obtener un pequeño empleo como camarera no era la excepción. Hasta que él apareció. Todo da un inesperado giro a mi forma de vida. Él sera el ultimo complemento para hacer mi verano, un Verano Inolvidable. SasuSaku.


**Una historia Sasusaku. Espero que les guste. Esta es una pareja que años atrás, fue una de las que no podía parar de hablar. El tiempo paso y los gustos cambiaron. Pero aun así esta historia no cabe mas que en ellos dos. **

**_oOoOoOo_**

**Usuario: Maayaa**

**Historia: VERANO INOLVIDABLE**

**Anime: Naruto (Shippuden)**

**Parejas: Sasusaku, Narusaku, NaruHina, Saino, etc. (no me pertenecen los personajes).**

**Summary: Lo único que quería era pasar mis vacaciones de una manera diferente. Obtener un pequeño empleo como camarera no era la excepción. Hasta que él apareció. Todo da un inesperado giro a mi forma de vida. Él sera el ultimo complemento para hacer mi verano, un Verano Inolvidable. SasuSaku. **

**_oOoOoOo_**

**Capitulo 1: Final de clases. **

Ciudad de Konoha. Preparatoria de Konoha.

La preparatoria principal de esta pequeña y acogedora ciudad. Al principio esta escuela fue conocida como la mejor en promedios de todo el mundo, hasta cambiar por tener inscritos, a hijos de grandes empresarios, famosos e importantes personas. Decir, gente "riquilla". ¿Y por qué les hablo de esta escuela? Porque afortunadamente y desgraciadamente fui aceptada en ella. En un examen aplicado, por parte de esta escuela, en la secundaria saque la nota más alta de todas, por lo que obtuve un lugar aquí, y ese ha sido uno de los sueños de mis padres. Que ingresara en la mejor preparatoria de todas. Sí, llevo un año cumpliendo su sueño. Y yo, llevo un año sufriendo en este desagradable lugar, con gente tan desagradable como ellas. Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué detestas ese fabuloso lugar con la mejor comida, atención y clases del mundo? Por supuesto que no detesto esos detalles, lo que detesto es la clase de gente ingresada e inscrita ahora. Puros hijos de papi. Riquillos. Presumidos. Princesitas. Esta es la clase de gente que detesto. Gente que se cree superior solo por tener más dinero que todos. Gente que piensa que con dinero se puede comprar todo. Gente que quiere solucionar todo con dinero. Esa clase de gente son las que detesto con todo el alma.

Lo único que me alegra de este instituto es que tengo dos amigas que tienen el mismo pensamiento que yo. Aun que claro que ellas han compartido conmigo algunos años de la primaria, por lo que les conozco desde hace tiempo atrás. Les, presento a Ino Yamanaka, una chica que es segura de sí misma. Ella la conozco desde los seis años. Solía vivir cercas de su casa, antes de mudarme. Nos conocimos en el pequeño parque cercano de la colonia. Ella me ha enseñado tantas cosas para sobrevivir en una sociedad tan alta como esta. Le agradezco mucho. También les, presento a Hinata Hyuuga, una chica tímida y muy linda. Ella es la única chica que me ha demostrado que por lo menos 1% de los ricos no son tan dominantes con el dinero. Ella la conocí en la secundaria. Es muy amable, reservada, muy buena en cosas tan femeninas antigua.

Ellas dos son las que me han ayudado a sobrevivir en este lugar. Soy becada, por lo que la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela me miran con desprecio, por ser de clase media. Aun que no es así. Tengo buena economía en casa. Solo que mi familia no la presume y la utilizamos para cosas importantes. Como ir viendo las peticiones para empleos pequeños. No me gustaría desaprovechar mis vacaciones.

Es cierto, no les he dicho mi nombre. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y aquí, les relato lo que estoy por pasar en mis vacaciones. Un gran giro a todo lo que una vez conocí como solo un cuento de hadas.

Las clases han terminado. Mañana comienzan las vacaciones para los que han pasado todas las materias. Los que no, pues tendrán que venir a clases de verano. Con mis altas notas, nunca me la he llevado a extras. Por lo que nunca he sabido ese tipo de sufrimiento. En lo único que soy un poco mala es en lo físico. Los deportes no me van muy bien. Pero aun así hecho las ganas.

Hoy nos han asistido para saber nuestras calificaciones. Me he quedado de ver con las chicas, para después ir al centro a dar la vuelta. Es posible que veamos algo interesante en el centro. Detrás de mi llega corriendo Ino Yamanaka. Rubia de cabello muy largo con fleco largo tapándole el ojo derecho, ojos azules, piel clara, alta y delgada. Detrás de ella, a paso lento y con una sonrisa, llega Hinata Hyuuda. Peli negra de cabello largo hasta la cintura, ojos color perla, piel blanca, alta, delgada y con gran busto.

-¡Te encontramos! – dijo Ino colgándose de mi - ¿Dónde te habías metido? Tenemos rato buscándote – esto ya es un regaño.

-¡No teníamos que venir tan temprano! – le conteste quitándomela de enzima - ¿Ya han visto sus calificaciones? –

-Sí. Demoraste tanto que la impaciencia me llego hasta la cabeza -

-No nos hemos llevado ninguna materia nuevamente – me informaba con su voz tímida, esta Hinata – Te has conseguido otro promedio perfecto – me felicito.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de deportes – recordé apenada por aquella calificación.

-Un nueve es bueno. ¡No te caigas por eso! – decía Ino dejando caer su brazo sobre mi espalda.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa después de todo –

-Bien. A dar rumbo al centro. Con este calor se me ha antojado un raspado –

-A mi también – dijo Hinata.

-¡¿Por qué tenias que pronunciar esa palabra? ¡Ya me ha dado calor con tan solo escucharla! – me quejaba. Era cierto. Llegas a un lugar sin sentir calor. Nada más ver a alguien que tiene calor o escuchar esa palabra, te pones a sudar.

Saliendo del instituto, Él paso a nuestro lado. Ese chico riquillo. Ese chico querido por todas la chicas. Ese chico que toda chica desea tener como novio y amigo. Ese chico que toda chica desea que le mirara por tan solo un segundo. Ese chico por el cual las chicas mueren al pasara frente a ellas o escuchar su nombre. Ese chico que es tan popular. Ese chico que todo le sale bien. Ese chico con un club de fanáticas. Ese chico que presume saber más. Pero en realidad, no. No es más que solo un chico que cayó en las manos del dinero. Igual que todos los demás. Uno que cambio con el paso de los años. Uno que solo sabe dañar los sentimientos. Uno de los tanto que ahora existe en el mundo. Un cualquiera que no sabe nada de los sentimientos. Uno que solo desea poder. Uno que logro que una mujer le odiara con tantas ganas. Uno que logro que tan solo una chica no le mirara con ese amor como todas las demás chicas y locas fans. Ese idiota presumido y en creído.

Cabellos negros y rebeldes, que balsean con la brisa del viento. Ojos intensos y oscuros como la noche; ojos irresistibles y penetrantes; de un color increíblemente, azabache. De piel morena aclarada. Labios delgados de una tonalidad ligeramente rosados. Delgado, con músculos ligeramente y bien formados gracias a los entrenamientos y deportes que practica. Y para terminar, alto. Toda chica desea tener a uno tan guapo como él. Besar sus labios. Aferrarse a sus cabellos. Arañar su piel. Abrazar y tocar esos irresistibles músculos.

Bien, lo admito. Yo también fui una de esas locas chicas que no podía dejar de mirarle a cada momento e ínstate que pasaba o se encontraba a nuestro lado. Y me alegro que haya terminado y me haya dado cuenta antes que lastimara más mis sentimientos. Ino también fue una de esas locas chicas, pero fue salvada por Sai, un chico artístico que habla antes de pensar las cosas y siempre logra hacerme enojar, y creo que le gusta ser golpeado, porque es de diario. Y Hinata, bueno, ella está más interesada por otro chico.

No le prestamos mucha atención. Ya que aun que le pongas atención él nos mirara como unos fantasmas. Seguimos con nuestro rumbo al centro de la ciudad, donde se haya todas las tiendas y zonas turísticas.

-No me han dicho si saldrás estas vacaciones – decía Ino mientras miraba una de las revistas de chismes y publicada para jóvenes. Nos mira a cada una quedándose en mi. Yo miro a Hinata para después mirarle.

-Mis padres no ha logrado obtener vacaciones por parte de su trabajo en estos primeros días. Por lo que, es posible que no salgamos hasta comienzos de agosto – le conteste. Mira a Hinata.

-Mi familia y yo aun no hemos hablado de ello. No tenemos aun planes para estas vacaciones – le decía Hinata.

-Eso quiere decir que pasaremos las vacaciones las tres aquí en Konoha. Eh, ¿les parece si vamos a la playa este sábado? – planeaba Ino.

-¿Pasado mañana? – pregunte, sabiendo que era ese día.

-Sí. Escuche que hay una enramada muy buena. A decir verdad, creo que es un restaurante. Tiene piscina. Buen ambiente. Todo lo que un joven desea –

-Suena bien, pero… ¿sabes cómo se llama el lugar? –

-Jema – contesto ella muy emocionada - ¡Sera divertido! –

Ninguna de nosotras dos le negamos a Ino. No estaba mal la idea. Ir a la playa con este calor, era una buena idea. Me encanta disfrutar del mar, enterrar mis pies bajo la arena, sentir la brisa que corre, escuchar el oleaje. Perfecto. Solo lo que faltaba es el permiso de nuestros padres.

Nos detuvimos en un puesto de raspados. Cada una pidió su raspado de su sabor favorito. El calor que hacía, nos hiso pedir otro para el regreso a nuestras casas. Decidimos tomar el metro para no tener que pasar el calor. Aun hacia sol, así que era seguro viajar aun por metro para nosotras. Dando marcha, Ino se detiene frente a una tienda de accesorios playeros. Unos maniquíes con bikinis y bañadores son el llamamiento a mirar de Ino.

-Díganme, ¿Qué clase de bañadores usan? – nos pregunto Ino.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso, Ino? – pregunte no muy contenta con lo que pensaba.

-No quiero que me hagan pasar vergüenzas con unos patéticos bañadores –

-¡¿Qué? – me exalte molesta.

-Y… ¿Qué te gustaría que utilicemos? – pregunto Hinata. Ella no suele pelear por detalles sin importancia.

Alzando una ceja y sonriendo picarona, nos obligo a entrar a la tienda para mirar y probarnos bañadores. Dejando nuestras mochilas en un estante, Ino comenzó a buscar diferentes bañadores.

-Unos bañadores de dos piezas o un sexy bikini – nos mostraba algunos de ellos, Ino.

-¡¿Estás loca? ¿Un bikini? – pregunte no muy segura de ello - ¿No son un poco chicos para traerlos? –

-¡Son sexys! Con estos traerás la atención de todos los chicos. Con nuestros cuerpazos mas unos bikinis, ninguno se resistirá –

-¿Estás segura, Ino? – pregunto Hinata.

-¡Por supuesto! Solo díganme su talla y color preferido. Yo les escogeré un conjunto perfecto para que luzcan sus cuerpos. No se preocupen por el dinero. Considérenlo un regalo adelanto de navidad –

-Está bien – dijo apenada.

-Esto debe ser un broma – murmure fastidiada.

No podía negarle a mi amiga. Siempre suele hacer eso. No acepta un "no" por respuesta. Es su ley. Demorando media hora metidas en la tienda, damos rumbo al metro para regresar a nuestras casas. La única que vive lejos es Ino, por cambiarse de casa a los diez años. Él metro no venía muy vacio y eso era bueno. Aun lado de nosotras venían unas chicas de último año de secundaria con unas dos de primer año de preparatoria. Venían mirando la misma revista que Ino había leído al comienzo de nuestra ida al centro. Como ninguna de nosotras hablábamos de algo interesante, los chismes de las chicas menores llegaron a nuestros oídos.

-¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto una de secundaria.

-¡Es cierto! – confirmaba una de preparatoria – El joven Uchiha se ha conseguido un trabajo de verano – decía emocionada.

-¡Vaya! – se sorprendían las demás - ¿De qué, de qué? –

-No estoy tan segura de ello aun –

Nuestras miradas y oídos dejaron de prestar atención de las chicas. Nos miramos entre nosotras y comentamos sobre lo que hemos escuchado. Lo típico de las mujeres. Así se van formando los chismes y rumores tan tontos, además de críticas. El tren se va deteniendo poco a poco.

-¡Vaya!, hasta las chicas de secundaria hablan de Uchiha. Se ha vuelto mas mundial él apellido – decía Ino.

-¿Qué quieres que se le haga? Son ricos y presumidos – dije recostando mi cabeza en el espejo.

-Pero bueno, me ha dado una buena idea el chisme de esas chicas – dijo en voz alta al verlas bajar del tren.

-¿Una idea? – dudo Hinata.

-¿Que les parece si buscamos un empleo? A esta edad es bueno conseguir empleo – decía muy animada.

-Bueno, ¿y para que quieres tu un empleo? Tienes buena economía. No lo necesitas para nada – le decía.

-Para no malgastar nuestras vacaciones. Hay que aprovecharlas para probar nuevas cosas. Podríamos buscar un trabajo donde solo trabajemos unos pocos días –

-¿Y qué clase de trabajo sería bueno? – pregunto Hinata curiosa.

-Bueno, yo ya me les he adelantado – dije – Ese era mi plan para estas vacaciones. Pero no he encontré nada interesante aun –

-Vaya. ¿Y por qué quieres conseguir empleo tú? – me pregunto Ino.

-No quiero que mis padres gasten más conmigo. Además, quiero sentir como es depender de ti mismo. Algo para mí –

-Bueno. Tú eres muy diferente a nosotras en muchas cosas. Nadie piensa igual – concluía.

-Es posible que no logre conseguir un empleo. Pero lo intentare también – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Las tres reímos divertidas por el comentario de Hinata. En verdad, pasar las vacaciones con ellas dos será un verano inolvidable…

**Continuara…**

_**oOoOoOo**_

**¿Que les ha parecido? Por favor, dejen comentarios e informen de sus fanfic's para leerlos de igual manera yo. **


End file.
